


A Light In the Dark

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Depression, M/M, Megatron to the rescue, Pre-Relationship, References to Genocide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets based on SG!Starscream's profile: his past destroyed by Autobots; his future with the Decepticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> From SG!Starscream's profile:  
>  _In his youth, STARSCREAM was one of the most brilliant scientific minds to ever graduate from the Crystal City Science Institute on Cybertron. ... When the Great War between the Autobots and Decepticons began, Optimus Prime tried to recruit Starscream, but the young scientist refused. As a consequence, Optimus ordered the Crystal City destroyed as Starscream watched in horror. Having been imprisoned by the Autobots, Starscream was rescued by the Decepticons who were trying to free some of their own captured soldiers..._

Starscream had never thought he would reach a point in his life where he dreaded onlining. There were times he struggled to recharge, wanting to stay awake to read, research, discuss and simply enjoy being with friends. His job was difficult and challenging but so very rewarding, and at times recharge had felt like an irritating waste of time.  
  
Then again, he hadn't ever had to online in _prison_. An Autobot prison, no less. The culture shock of being ripped from his home had disoriented the Seeker to the point of nonresponse at times, enraging the Autobot leader further. Starscream's flat refusal to assist the Autobots had already thrown the Prime into a dark fury; his laspes into catatonic states had facilitated the destruction of the Crystal City.  
  
Millions of peaceful Cybertronians murdered because of Starscream's morals. His trine, his friends, his colleagues and assistants, all lost to the beginning of war.  
  
This was the single thought that greeted his processors each time he reluctantly rebooted. The atrocity had been committed megacycles ago; the guards had stopped bringing him energon four cycles ago. Reserves low, hope lost, Starscream finally accepted the fact that he _had_ no reason to online anymore and yet his frame continued to exist, to pump fuel and vent cool air. Going through the motions of life while feeling none of the action but pain. The last time Starscream fell into recharge, he sincerely hoped he would never wake.

He onlined to movement, hurried footsteps and whispers and shouts. Unfamiliar faces raced past his cell, some figures strong and tall, others weak and wilted as they were shuffled through the corridor. Shakily Starscream pushed against the wall, forcing himself to wobble toward the glowing bars, vocaliser spitting static as he tried to call out. In his dimmed vision, a dark shadow halted just past his cell, turning to study him with bright blue optics. Seconds later the lasers dissipated and a large hand was offered, palm up.

"What- Who?" Starscream choked, grasping curiously at the figure. "Who...?"

"I am Megatron." The voice was deep and rich, tickling Starscream's audials with the soft pitch. "We are Decepticons, fighting for the freedom of our race from tyranny." The other hand pressed lightly at Starscream's back, steadying the Seeker when he stumbled. "Come with us?"

It was a gentle request, so far removed from the terrifying demands, so reminiscent of Starscream's previous life he nearly sobbed in assent. He felt himself being lifted, slowly, carefully into the thick arms; and as exhaustion claimed him yet again, he desperately prayed to wake just once more.


End file.
